


Glitters

by Dunic02



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunic02/pseuds/Dunic02
Summary: And here he was now. Waiting for the love of his life.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	Glitters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [happy29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy29/gifts).



Danny had seen it in countless videos and television reports, episodes full of emotion, surprise, anticipation and joy. Moments that provoke tearful emotions and appeal to your most sensitive and patriotic side.  
Entire families of men and women, serving their country, in the farthest places. They eagerly awaited the arrival of their loved one at the airport. The final meeting, guaranteed to tear away a couple of tears. Danny found those episodes poignant and appreciated not having to go through the heartache and uncertainty of having a loved one in a war zone and desperately awaiting his return.  
Until now. Ironically, what he never expected to happen, happened.  
It was the middle of the afternoon, when Danny found himself waiting in the arrival area of the airport. He was flanked by his beautiful teenage daughter, Grace, armed with half a dozen balloons and a teddy bear in uniform. Charlie, their restless son, was shining not just with joy but from the sheer amount of glitter paint that he and Grace had decided to use on the 'Welcome Home' poster he proudly held high.  
Danny felt his body vibrate with anticipation. After three months, not even constant video calls, filled Steve's absence in their lives. His crazy marine, had been somewhere in the Middle East, fulfilling a mission, for which apparently his presence was a must. What was initially intended as a simple mission for a couple of weeks had turned into a campaign of just over three months. Steve had been out of contact for nearly two weeks, the most hellish in Danny's recent life. The Jersey man had resorted to all possible means as soon as he lost communication with Steve. Danny had harassed Sam Hanna, Joe White, the governor, and half of the members of the Navy secretary. Finally, when he was about to call Catherine and Doris and beg for their help, Steve had called, at 4 in the morning. His voice was distant and sounded tired, but he had to let Danny know he was alive. The blond struggled to listen between static and silence, absorbing every word from the sailor and feeling life return to his body.  
“What the hell is wrong with you? Grace hardly leaves her room. Charlie has gone to sleep crying all last week and I don't know what to say to Lou and the boys when they ask me about you!” Danny's voice trembled as he tried to gain control of his emotions.  
“… ambushed… all well… injured… it took three days… we lost satellite phones… we were finally able to come back… Sorry! Tell the children... I love you, Danno!” were the few intelligible words of the SEAL that Danny could decipher.  
That night Danny dreamed of a joyous family Sunday at home, with Steve and Grace in the kitchen and Charlie running around with Eddie. He was surrounded by his beloved family once again.  
After Rachel dropped the bomb in Danny's life, telling him that Charlie was really his son, his relationship with Steve had begun to change. At first they were small changes, imperceptible, but consistent. The islander was eager to meet the little one and when they both finally saw each other, it was love at first sight. Steve fell in love with the boy and for Charlie, ‘Stevie’ became his favorite person. Grace spent more time at Danny's house now, disappointed by her mother's lie. The afternoons, weekends, celebrations and sorrows, fused them as a family.  
Six months after the bone marrow transplant, Steve undertook the second stage of his plan to conquer his goal. Previously consulting with Grace and Charlie and having obtained their blessing, the sailor invited Danny on an excursion to the high mountains. He was charming, cooked and cared for the Jersey native. And even slept next to him. In the same tent, under the pretext that it was better because of the cold night air, they slept side by side.  
Danny was somewhat bewildered, but assumed, that it was part of the familiarity they both shared. They had already spent a couple of nights like this, watching The Conjuring with Grace, huddled as close together as physically possible.  
It was at the end of that mountain excursión. When Steve took Danny home, that he confirmed that something different was happening. The islander helped the blond man get his things out of the car. They made plans for the next weekend and bikker about their trip. When McGarrett walked Danny to his door, the brunette took him by the hand, pulled him close and kissed him on the lips.  
With a simple, “See you tomorrow, Danno!” Steve got in his truck and left. Leaving Danny with a large number of questions and trembling knees.  
The next day, Steve slyly continued his normal life, without mentioning what had happened. They questioned their suspects, put together the evidence, and closed their current case. All Without showing the slightest hint of discomfort from the stolen kiss. That night, when he walked to the door of his house, Steve took him by the hand and interlaced his fingers. Danny could not take it anymore and cornered the sailor against the car. The brunette leaned against the door and stared at the night sky without releasing the blond's hand.  
“Steve, Sweetie! Can you please tell me what this is all about?” Danny asked desperately.  
The islander was still observing the stars distractedly. "What is what?" he asked without apparent interest.  
Danny began to hyperventilate. “Last night's farewell. Your attitude. This!” explained the blond raising their clasped hands,, to put them in front of the sailor's eyes.  
Steve looked back and taking advantage of the movement, he brought his face closer and placed two kisses on Danny's knuckles, which made the blond blush. "This," Steve pointed out, giving Danny's hand a gentle squeeze. “It's simple, Danno. We are getting to know each other.”  
“Getting to know- Getting to know each other, Steven?” The detective stood in front of the islander, placing his free hand on his muscular chest. “We have known each other for years, McGarret! Don't play with me!” The marine stopped the blond's attempt to walk away, placing his hand on his face and stroking his cheek.  
“It bothers you?” he inquired. Danny shook his head no, accepting the caress. “Are you uncomfortable?” Danny denied the allegation. “It's all I need! You, your children. They are everything I need. Please Danny! Let me make a life by your side. Let me start a family with you! I need you!”  
“We are Family!” Danny asserted, hugging the islander, resting his head on his chest. “The kids adore you. Which reminds me, I have to talk to them and try to explain... this! “- Danny exclaimed, pressing against the brunette's body.  
“We already talked about it!” Steve mused. Danny slowly raised his face, staring at McGarret. “Grace, Charlie and I, we went to have an ice cream and we talked about how I feel about you and about them-”  
“You what?”  
Uh Oh! Steve closed his eyes. Here came the famous Williams explosion!  
“You! Did you talk to my children? Behind my back? Without asking or telling me?” Danny whispered the words, taking a deep breath.  
"I didn't do it behind your back," the sailor clarified, taking Danny's hands again. “We told you that we were going for ice cream and you stayed watching baseball.” The blond began to relax, allowing himself to be hugged again.  
“Just promise me that no matter what happens-”  
“Danny, no!” The sailor interrupted the blond, placing a hand over his mouth.  
The one from Jersey took Steve’s hand in his. “Wait! I'm not being pessimistic. Okay? This-” he said pointing to himself. “Is a Danny full of plans and hopes. Because you should know, if you haven’t realized it yet, that being a Williams is an eternal commitment.”  
“Being a Williams?” Steve repeated.  
“Yes! It is something unbreakable. Do you understand?” Danny continued. “So you must give me your word, that no matter what path this relationship takes, you will always be in the life of my children.” Danny concluded in a pleading tone.  
“Always! I will always be in your life, in Gracie's and Charlie's! You are not going to get rid of me very easily,” Mcgarret added with an expression full of deep love. He hugged Danny and rested his head on the detective's neck, sighing deeply and placing a delicate kiss on the blond's sensitive skin.  
“Three months ago you were planning to marry Catherine,” whispered Danny.  
"Dannoooo!" The sailor complained, raising his head. “Don't ruin the moment!”  
“No. Wait. Incredibly, this evolution feels so natural, so... normal, just as if it were something that had to happen. And believe it or not, I'm not anxious. At least for now. But, even though this makes me feel great, I just want to know: Why? How did you come to this decision? When?”  
“The day we met,” he interrupted. “The first time I saw you. My world was in pieces, but somehow you made sense of it. You stayed by my side, despite all the lies and tragedies thrown my way. In the midst of all the storms, you have always been my beacon of light. I knew that what I felt for you was different, special. The time we spent in the hospital, while you were preparing for the bone marrow transplant and watching you take care of Charlie, even with your heart broken by a child you loved, but did not yet know. Allowing Stan and Rachel to get closer to Charlie, when you could ban them from being close. Seeing you hide your pain to be able to try and comfort your baby. I finally understood that this compulsion, this need, this attachment,” Steve pointed out, placing his hand on his chest. "It was love, pure, simple and crazy love, different from the one I felt for Catherine or for anyone else.”  
"And you decided to talk to my children first?" Danny interrupted, stroking the islander's cheek.  
Steve sighed at the loving contact. “I knew that, no matter how you felt about me, you would never do anything that would inconvenience or harm the kids.”  
“And? What was the verdict?”asked Danny .  
“Well, Gracie asked me: why it had taken me so long.”  
Danny smiled.  
“And Charlie showed me a list of chores and duties taped to the fridge and said I could choose what I would like to do.”  
”Charlie,” muttered the Jersey native.  
"Besides, he thinks it will be a lot of fun having Stevie home," added Mcgarret.  
Danny smiled at the candor and simplicity of his children.  
“And what do you think?” Steve asked, catching the shorter one in his arms.  
“I think you asked the question a little late, considering our position,” the blond replied amused, hugging the sailor, who with a slight squeeze, ordered him to continue. “I think, strangely, I find this change comforting and encouraging. I'm excited,” he explained, sighing against the brunette’s chest. “It makes me feel like a teenager. It makes me imagine wonderful things for our future and also, it fills me with fear.” Danny covered the sailor's mouth, so as not to be interrupted. “But, let's make things work, we will always be there for each other.” He intertwined their fingers to emphasize it. “And we will take our time, we will go slow, to do things right.”

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0  
And they had gone slow. After the unexpected statement, Danny had been incredibly cautious. They had kept their relationship a secret. After eight months, it was more than obvious to the team that they were together. Steve had decided it would be ideal to announce that they were a couple.  
The laughter from each member of his ohana at the apparent naivety of Steve, who considered his secret safe, was something Danny would never forget.  
From that day on, his crazy marine had forgotten all precautions and publicly manifested his love for Danny. The blond now called him ‘his ninja octopus’, because he always seemed to generate additional arms to hug him. While writing a report or reading on the computer, Steve would put an arm around his shoulders. He could eat or drink coffee, carry Charlie, hug Grace and hold Danny by the hand, all at the same time.  
Exactly a year later, Danny had agreed to move in with Steve. The sailor had gone mad, buying Mary’s part of the property. He fixed up a beautiful room for Grace, built an extra bedroom for Charlie, a playroom and a gazebo so that the kids could be outside without exposing themselves to too much of the sun. Danny had to confess that, for the first time in his life, he felt completely fulfilled and at peace.

Until that afternoon when Admiral Rogers showed up at the office and convinced Steve to take part in a rescue mission. They apparently no longer felt so offended by Steve and Catherine's foray into Afghanistan and required their partner's knowledge to rescue a group of soldiers and the information they were guarding. Danny knew that Steve's patriotic spirit and loyalty would prevail and his sailor would end up accepting the mission, that in the blond's eyes was suicidal. Danny felt the anxiety take over and he saw his perfect world fall apart. He couldn't stop thinking about Grace and Charlie, their children. Their children who would have to submit to the anguish of an absent father, serving somewhere in the midst of a fratricidal war.  
That night at dinner, they had to explain to the kids that Steve got called back into service for a mission. Grace seemed upset and after several minutes in silence, she asked Steve the same questions Danny had asked himself.  
“And of all the marines in this country, who also know where this place is that you cannot tell us, only you can go?” asked the girl, without looking up from her plate.  
“It won't be just me Gracie. A group of marines will go with me. We will be a team. We will do the job and leave quickly,” Steve replied, with the highest possible security.  
“And why? Why do you have to go?” Grace sounded on the verge of tears. Charlie, feeling the tension, had sat on the sailor's lap.  
“I made a promise to my country, champ. It’s my duty-”  
“And what about us? You also made a promise to us. The day you talked about starting a family. You promised you were never going to leave us!” Grace hurriedly got up from the table. Danny stopped Steve with a hand on his shoulder. His daughter needed to be alone. He had many things to think about. Everyone had things to think about.  
Finally, two days later, Steve was dressed in his fatigue uniform, waiting in the room for the rest of the team, who would pick him up at 4 in the morning, to go to the base and fly to their destination. The previous day they had organized a barbecue with the members of 5-0 and the HPD, in order to say goodbye to the Commander and to wish him the best of luck. In the midst of the celebration, he surprised Danny with a pair of platinum rings and in front of all his family and friends, he had asked him, on his knees, no less, to agree to spend the rest of his life with him.  
Danny was overwhelmed and furious. It was so ironic, that just before leaving,, Steve proposed to him. The marine had brought a minister of peace and a notary and amid the joy of his friends and the blond's confusion, they had legally become the McGarret-Williams. Steve looked incredibly happy, so Danny decided to leave the discussion until later. That night, they had family dinner and after, Steve started a small travel diary with Charlie and Grace. The sailor had bought bags full of album material, stickers, paint, colored cardstock, glitter and a lot of other things.  
“This will be our diary. Here you can write every day, how school was, how you felt, what exciting things happened and you can decorate them.” Charlie was listening avidly, curled up, in one of his favorite places, Steve's lap. Grace just looked at the notebook and leafed through it with little interest. “So, when I return from my trip, we can read and remember everything. And every weekend, look here, We are going to stick this decal of a computer,” continued the marine, guiding Charlie in the activity and offering Grace a sticker. “These will be the days when you and I will talk on video. That way we will always be in touch.” The four finished decorating some pages of the diary. While Charlie made an elaborate drawing of Steve flying in an airplane, Grace had written, along the page, with large red letters: Day 1. After That, the girl had retired to her room. Charlie had fallen asleep in the sailor's arms and they took him to their bed. Steve wanted to spend as much time as possible with his family.  
That night they talked without ceasing to hug each other. The islander explained to Danny the reason for his decision to marry in such a hurry. He told him that it was the only way to be sure, that even despite his absence, they would be protected, with the services and the protection that the government offered to the families of the military. In addition, that being legally his husband, Danny could easily access information regarding the progress of his mission and his return. And finally, it was the necessary step, to put in order his will and last will. Danny flinched at the mere mention of it, but before he could protest, Steve kissed him tenderly and promised he wasn't going to leave them. Sooner than desired, the sailor stood up, kissed Charlie, and prepared to leave.  
They walked silently to the front door, where Steve hugged the blond, whispering in his ear how much he loved him. Outside, the Bradley Jacks team was waiting for him, the same ones that years ago had taken him from North Korea. Confident men for him and for Danny. He had barely taken a few steps outside, when he was assaulted by a little girl with the smell of strawberries in his hair. Grace had finally abandoned her silence and ran into the arms of the sailor. After hugging him tightly, handing him a small package and taking him hand in hand, she led him to the old oak tree that stood in front of their house. There, she took a long yellow ribbon from her pocket. With the help of the islander and Danny, they tied it around the trunk, the sign that the family was waiting for their service man to come home.  
“Excuse me, miss. I think you could put this in front of your house.” Captain Wade Gutches, approached Grace, handing her a small flag.  
“Thanks!” The young girl smiled, hugging the military man.  
“You are going to miss the semifinals of the cheerleading tournament,” the girl claimed to the brunette.  
"I will be here for the championship and we will all go to Las Vegas together to see you compete," answered Steve overwhelmed.  
“I love you dad!”  
“I love you too champ!”  
Danny joined the hug, discreetly wiping the tears from his marine’s face.  
“God, this has never been so difficult,” added the SEAL with a deep sigh. For the first time since joining the Navy, Steve McGarret wanted to say to hell with his duty, take his family, and never walk away.  
“We'll be waiting for you!” Danny whispered, hugging Grace.  
Steve walked slowly and got into the truck, waving his hand, to say goodbye.  
"Good winds and following sea,” said the blond, surprising them.  
“Hoo-yah”! replied the group of sailors, at the mention of their good luck motto.

5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0

And here Danny was now, turned into a real Army husband.  
“Navy, Danny, Navy!” He listened to his partner's insidious voice correcting him. After three months of anguish, finally, his beloved marine returned home. Their children were also excited, hoping to be a whole family again. Grace was by his side, looking stoic, like a good teenager, holding in her right hand, three metallic balloons, a monkey, a tiger and a seal, the nicknames of Danno's three great loves. Along with a handful of colored balloons in her left hand, she held the teddy bear, adorned with a yellow bow, representing the threadbare ribbon that still clung to the strong oak outside the house. Ahead of them, with barely contained energy, stood Charlie, proudly holding up his welcome home poster. He and Grace had decorated it, with the latest materials from their diary project and handfuls of Glitter. Danny was sure it would take months to completely clean the Camaro of the tiny colored glitters.  
‘Welcome Home Daddy’ was printed in large, bright letters, adorned with stickers, colored stars and the imprint of Charlie's little hands along with Eddie's little leg, who had been included in the project and ended up with both legs dyed red.

"Daddy!" Rachel had made a fuss, when she heard her son call the marine that. Danny had made it very clear to her, that in no way, was he going to forbid the boy to call him that. Steve had earned that title by hand.  
Charlie's autoimmune disorder had made him prone to infections and colds. One year after the bone marrow transplant; the little boy had returned to the hospital. Severe flu had turned into aggressive pneumonia, which kept him hospitalized for almost two weeks. Rachel and Danny had stayed by the boy's side during those long days. And Steve had been with Danny at every step. Both stayed with the little one during the night, placing wet cloths on his forehead, giving him sips of water, cooing and snuggling him after some application of medications, which used to leave him tearful and angry. One night Steve was sitting with the little boy in his arms, singing softly in his ear, while Danny had gone in search of fresh water, on his return, the brunette placed the little boy in bed and when he was about to walk away Charlie took his hand. "Don't go daddy," he pleaded in a tearful voice.  
Steve raised his face and looked at Danny apprehensively. “Danno is here Charlie. He is going to make you feel better sweetie.”  
“You stay too. Sing me a song, Daddy?” asked the boy, surrounding Steve's neck with his small arms. The marine's eyes filled with tears. Danny placed his hand over his and nodded.  
Forty minutes later, Charlie was fast asleep, Steve was sitting on the couch, his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands, it was the vivid image of concern. Danny knelt in front of him and lifted his face with his hand, staring into his eyes.  
“Danny, I just don't know. I don't-” stuttered the islander.  
“Hey, look at me. Come on, look at me, big guy!” ordered the blond. “Before you continue on this path of anguish, let me ask you a question. Grace and Charlie, how do you feel about them?”  
McGarret looked at him puzzled. “What kind of question is that? I adore those children. I love them with all my heart.”  
“What would you do for them?” the blond questioned.  
“Anything! I would give my life for them! God- If I could, I would take Charlie's place to prevent him from suffering.” the islander replied with intensity.  
"So Charlie is right to call you that, you have been in his life, almost as long as I have and he knows that you love him and he trusts you. So: welcome to parenthood, Babe.” With that Danny let him know that he had no problem letting his kids recognize him as a father figure. Steve hugged the blond and sobbed on his shoulder, overwhelmed by the emotions and happiness the Williams seemed to bring him.  
From that day on, Charlie called Steve, Daddy. Danny loved the warm smile that lit up McGarret's face every time his son called him that. For Grace, the transition was slower, the sailor went from being Uncle Steve to just Steve for a long time.  
It was a day, a couple of months ago during practice for the semi-finals of the cheerleading competition that the final transition had taken place. Danny had been out of communication and stuck in court all day. Steve told him that night, full of emotion, how in the middle of practice one of the boys tripped, causing Grace, who was in full flight pirouette, to crash down to the ground. The marine had strode across the distance that separated him from the girl, yelling at the top of his lungs for an ambulance. When he finally reached Grace's side, he frantically checked her over, making sure she wasn't badly hurt. He was so scared, he couldn't hear Gracve calling to him repeatedly.  
Grace took his face within her hands saying, “Pa- I'm fine! Look at me, Pa!” Steve came out of his trance and after insisting that the paramedics check her, he took her in his arms and carried her to a chair to be able to treat the scratches on her elbows and knees. Amid the applause and exclamations of tenderness from the public gathered there, Grace hugged him tightly saying that she was very lucky to have Danno and her super Pa to take care of her.  
Steve had not stopped smiling and worrying every day. And he proudly presented his children whenever he had the chance. It was incredible how two beings so different had met in the middle of tragedy and managed to form a solid family.  
Danny sighed deeply. Now it only took his heroic ninja to come home, for their family to be complete again. He was planning to make sure he didn't let him take another crazy mission again, even if he had to chain him at home.  
“DADDY!” Charlie's scream brought Danny out of his musings. He looked back and there he was, the man who meant so much in his life, dressed in camouflage and carrying a backpack. His expression was tired but his face lit up with a huge smile when he heard the call of his son.  
Charlie ran to greet him, holding his sign in both hands. Steve met Charlie halfway, took the boy in his arms and hugged him tenderly, as he walked towards Grace and Danny. He admired the sign Charlie was still holding. Grace threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly and with tears in her eyes, she gave him the little bear. Finally, arms still full of a little boy, the islander hugged Danny. They both had to try hard not to end up crying like crazy.  
“Danny, Babe- I'm so sorry. I…”  
The blond kissed him tenderly, they would have time to talk about the follies and the risks that the sailor took at a later time., The important thing now is that they were all together again as a family.  
Charlie was still in Steve’s arms. Steve carried him on his hip, put his arm around Grace's shoulders and took Danny by the hand.  
“Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to happy29. To put up with this crazy idea.


End file.
